Child of Faerie
by Rockchic666
Summary: based on books...pretty good...Faerie Queen has daughter and she needs to be fostered...R/R pweez
1. disclaimerthingy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the book(or movie) this is book-canon so if you haven't read the book, you might not understand things.and some references to Lady of Avalon.  
  
This is going to be fun.these books are my bible.literally.I decided to become a Pagan because of these books (scary I know) but its not like I had a definite religion before.anywho.im a weirdo, story's good, and you're a very nice person.(that means your going to review)  
  
Flames are welcome.I like writing sarcastic responses.if you flame, be sure to scan the next couple of chappys afterwards for my mean, evil, bitchy, and downright ugly response.  
  
have fun.enjoy the story Rockchic(the hyper, bitchy, evil, psycho, schitzoid, faerie one)  
  
p.s.-chappys may be a little short but that's just me. 


	2. The Faerie Queen speaks

The Faerie Queen Speaks.  
  
Many moons ago, in mortal time, I was walking through the trees, just being there, when I heard a noise. Looking around, I saw a lovely young woman. She looked like one of our people; small and dark. But I could tell by the way she looked at me that she wasn't. I reached for her but she withdrew and bowed her head. Laughing, I lifted her chin and smiled at her. She smiled back and, giggling, turned and ran. But I made it a job of mine to watch after this girl whom I came to find was called Viviane. She made me feel like a mother again and I found myself, once again, longing for my daughter, Sianna, long gone from this earth. Viviane was a descendant of mine, by the blood that ran through her veins. I watched and helped without her own knowledge. I witnessed her sons being born and tried to help her daughter. But she was too far from me. My power couldn't reach her. Then, one stormy day, I looked into the waters of the lake and saw her, in childbed once again. I sat for hours on end, trying to save her from her mother's fate. She survived, by a thin margin. Lancelet. I could see that this would be her last son and that he had a prominent future ahead. I made sure he was safe and sound every night, through his life. I saw little Morgaine come, looking just like her aunt and grandmother, small and dark, like us. She was even more of a daughter to me than Viviane. Morgaine and Lancelet became play-mates until he was sent away to fostering. He visited rarely but I was there every time he came back. Then it came to be that one day, when Lancelet was strolling in the forest, he stumbled into the mists. I, of course, was there to show him the way out. But I found that the small dark boy, was now a handsome young man. He was tall, slim, and dark. I don't remember quite what happened, and I'm not sure if he does either, but I returned with a new child planted in womb, already growing. I found great joy in the life, blooming inside me and even more with the wide-eyed little girl they laid in my arms. She had the largest eyes I had ever seen on an infant, dark and intense, like her father's. Her hair was black like a raven, and grew straight down her back. She was born around the time, the mortal King Arthur died on the shores of Avalon. I named her Ana, after Viviane's mother, hoping she would bring love back to Morgaine's heart. I watched Morgaine mourn not just her brother, but everything she had ever known in her life. Except Avalon. That was all she had. So I decided to give her something else to live for. Ana couldn't stay with me. She was already seven summers old and I saw her power growing. Knowing that she was destined for great power on the Holy Isle, I gave her a new home.  
  
  
  
A/N-my first Mists fic so don't be too harsh. I've been wanting to write something like this, but I din't know how to go about it. Have fun. Seez yaz next chappy! 


	3. Favors

1  
  
Morgaine walked to the top of the Tor to say farewell to the sun as it disappeared over the straight horizon. Suddenly, on the edge of her vision, her thoughts were interrupted by a slight movement. She looked and her eyes strained to find something in the dense shadows. After a few moments, she gave up and continued up the long, spiral path.  
  
She stared at the sky. It was clearest at this time of day. She laid back on the soft grass, the great stones towering above her, and just looked as the blue grew deeper and deeper and she could she little silver dots in the approaching night.  
  
She sat bolt upright. The air in front of one of the stones, was moving in white ripples and a figure began to appear. It looked as if she was coming right out of the stone herself, but Morgaine knew better. She gasped and bowed her head. After a few more moments of silence, she felt a velvety hand under her chin, and her face was lifted up. She knew what an honor it was to have the Queen of Faerie visit her personally, uncalled for.  
  
"Welcome to Avalon. It is good to see you again. May I ask what brings you here?"  
  
"Dear child. You are so much like your aunt. I loved her like a daughter, and you even more. I have a proposal for you."  
  
Morgaine, stunned by this, took a few seconds to answer, "And what might that proposal be?" "I see you still saddened by all your losses after all these years. And I know that you have never had a child to love and care for as your own. Yes, you had Gwydion," she said, reading the look on her face, "but, you hardly knew him and he wasn't like son to you." She paused here to take a deep breathe. "I have a daughter. She is nearly eight and I see a power in her like to that of your ancestor, my daughter, Sianna. I would like for you to train her in the arts of a priestess and one day, she will choose her own path."  
  
"What shall I get in return?"  
  
"You have already received it. Many times, I have helped you. I tried to help you rid yourself of that evil child in your womb, I gave you a well- needed break from the world outside, and I subdued Arthur when you nedded it. I have helped you in numerous other ways that you don't even have any knowledge of without asking anything in return. I now come to you, asked as I asked the Blackbird so long ago, will you take my daughter and love her as your own?"  
  
Morgaine stared. She had, of course, learned of Sianna who had been taught under the legendary Caillean, founder of Avalon. "I will welcome her. Into my home, into my school, and into my heart." She bowed her head once again and when she raised it, the Faerie Queen was gone.  
  
***  
  
Life went on as normal, and there was no sign that the Faerie Queen would follow through with her offer. Then, one very cold and rainy night, Morgaine tossed around in her small bed, haunted by dreams of prophecie that she did not yet understand. Her eyes flew open and her waiting woman came running in. A light shone in her eyes as she sat up.  
  
"She is coming. Build up the fire and ready some warm blankets." She fell back down on the bed, her eyes closed, and shook her head slowly. Suddenly, there came a great knock on the door of the small hut. The door swung open. 


End file.
